


Precious

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A Brigadier and her Scientist.AU! Brig/Liz.RP fic.





	Precious

Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart in this world was a woman, a woman called Alexis, a woman who, despite everything, had hired a female scientist who most called insane, crazy... damaged. Yes, Liz was damaged but that just made her all the more precious... the other words were not so true. 

Alexis had seen the woman fall earlier, tripped by women who held no scientific background. Now she followed her into her lab, shutting and locking the door, watching as Liz settled at the bench she often worked at before wrapping the woman in her arms. 

"I'm sorry Lizzie."

Liz shrugged.

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be."

There was both anger and pain in Alexis' voice, her words softening even as she continued. 

"Someone as lovely, as precious as you should be treated kindly... like a princess."

Liz smiled.

"Well thank you..."

"Your welcome."

Alexis murmured, kissing her shoulder softly. 

"Are you alright?"

Liz murred and shivered.

 

"Lock the door..."

She murred softly. Alexis smiled. 

"Already did that darling."

Liz murred a bit louder.

"In that case.... do it."

"It?"

Liz looked over her shoulder at Alexis giving her a very sultry 'C'mere' look.

 

"You know what It I mean."

She said in a breathy voice. Alexis smirked softly, kissing her lightly. 

"I think I can guess."

Liz murred into the kiss. 

"You sure you want to play here... I mean, I could take you home?"

"I'm sure..."

Liz purred.

"I'm hot and ready..."

Alexis smiled softly, moving to unbutton the woman's lab coat. 

"Then you are far too dressed right now."

"Yes... I am."

Liz murred in agreement. 

"Let me undress you, my sexy scientist?"

"Please do...my sexy officer."

Alexis smiled, kissing Liz's shoulder again before moving to unbutton her blouse, peeling it free carefully, soon following the blouse with Liz's bra, her voice soft as she paused to look Liz over. 

"So gorgeous."

Liz smiled and softly played with her own breasts.

"Thank you.."

"Stand up sweetheart... otherwise you'll always be half-dressed."

Liz smiled and stood up. Alexis smiled, kissing her sweetly even as she let the woman's skirt and underwear drop, all but lifting her onto her work-station. 

"Oh my darling."

Liz purred wantonly. Alexis smiled kissing her passionately even as she moved to cup and caress her breasts. Liz mewed softly into the kiss and pressed into Alexis’ touch. 

"Mmm, you like that sexy girl?"

"Ohh yes."

Liz moaned. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Alexis smiled. 

"So polite."

Her smile was softer as she dipped her head to suckle lightly on Liz's breasts, her touch soft as she moved to part Liz's thighs, tenderly teasing the other woman's clit. Liz purred and mewled. Alexis smiled even as she slid two fingers into her lover. Liz's head fell back and she mewed wantonly. Alexis murred, moving to suckle softly on Liz's breasts even as she set, then upped her pace. Liz mewed louder and louder. Alexis continued to up her pace. Liz was mewing and humping Alexis fingers while grasping at her back.

 

"Oooooooo soooo close..."

"Come for me baby."

Liz cried out and came apart.


End file.
